Existence
by IcyWindShine
Summary: When a star football player is found burned and beaten to death in the school's locker room, Stabler and Benson have their work cut out for them. Especially when they discover more than a few dead bodies. Mature.


_Summery: When a star football player is found burned and beaten to death in the school's locker room, Stabler and Benson have their work cut out for them. Especially when they discover more than a few dead bodies. Mature. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does. Love him!

**My first Law and Order SVU fanfic. Go figure. Read, enjoy and review. Pwease?**

* * *

**Existence  
**

**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous.  
I****n New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies  
are members of an elite squad known as the ****_Special Victims Unit.  
_These are their stories…**

_"It's the gavel of the judge; some collective unconscious universal sound."  
John Munch_

A custodian walked down the tile flooring of a high school picking up loose papers and gum wrappers. "Those damned kids." He muttered, aiming for the male's locker room, "I'm gonna kill one sooner or later."

He reached the wooden door label "Football Locker Room" and pushed. To his surprise it was locked. "Great…"

The custodian laid down his mop and fished through his pockets for a set of keys, and leafed through them. "Lunch room… Principle's office… My closet… Mrs. Dandle's privet office. Ohhohoho." He grinned wolfishly as he came the last one. "Ah, here we go."

He put the key into the door and turned it. With the click, he pushed through the door and into the locker room. Instantly he felt the sticky sweat and very humid air in contrast to the cooler hallway. He heard running water and realized that one of the players left the shower on all night. He growled again, and to particularly no one, "If they keep blaming me for the water heating problem I'm going to point the finger to the kids." He stomped all the way to the other side as the humidity worsened. He reached the showers and saw what was really left for him to clean up. Only a scream escaped his lips.

_J. R. Robinson High School  
December 11th  
7:5o AM  
_

"Tell me something, Liv." Stabler said, when they both entered through the doors of the high school swarming with police officers. "Every time we get a call about a kid in a school, why do I always feel dread?"

Olivia patted her partner on his back, "Its because you're a father, Eliot."

"Fine. That's an answer I'll accept."

An officer led them both to the locker room in question. There, they both saw the gurney carrying a body shaped blanket, white with stains of blood. They entered the locker room and nearly passed out from the humidity. Another officer smiled apologetically, "Sorry, detectives, but we really haven't had time to air our room."

Stabler nodded, "So, who is the victim and what happened?"

The officer nodded and led them to the crime scene. He spoke, "His name was Daniel Carrison, age 17, the principle ID'd him just a few minutes ago. According to him, Daniel was the captain to the football team and track star."

"Well, that certain narrows down the lists of suspects." Benson muttered.

"Come now, Detective, don't you think it's a bit early for rhetorical statements?"

She turned to find Doctor Warner behind her, removing surgical gloves. Stabler laughed slightly, "Hey, Doc, got here before us."

Warner laughed, "I was only four blocks away, when I got the call. The small shop has great donuts."

"Really. You should have called us."

Warner rolled her eyes, "I wish I didn't even go. I nearly lost my breakfast after seeing this."

Stabler looked around him and pulled at his collar to cool himself down. "So, what exactly happened?"

Warner sighed, "Well, the perp did a number on the boy. From what I can tell right now, he was kicked several times in the anal area, ribs and throat, and then probably pushed into the shower wall since we found some blood on the title, consistent with the wound on the side of his head. Then the perp turned the water on full heat and burned the lower part of his body. It was so hot that his genitals were cooked thoroughly.

Stable winced, and asked, "So, what is the sexual assault?"

Warner looked at the shower scene, "I can't be sure, since the water burned and washed away any useable evidence that might suggest a rape and even the time of death is shaky, but I would probably say around six to eleven last night."

Olivia sighed, "Lets go talk to the principle and notified the parents."

Stable made a wry smile, "And my parents always wondered why I didn't want to play football."

_Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Carrison  
Town Apartment  
1o:35 AM_

"Mrs. Carrison," Olivia started, "We are very sorry for your lost. But, can you tell us anything that might help find your son's murderer."

Mrs. Carrison bawled on her husband's shoulders as he patted her back. He kissed her forehead and then turned to the detectives. He swallowed hard and then said, "Dan was a straight A student, friends to everyone. Had a girlfriend and everything. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt him, let along kill him."

"Sir," Stabler spoke up, "When was the last time you saw your son?"

Mr. Carrison looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he replied, "Early yesterday morning. He said he had football practice after school and then he and Julia were going to go shopping for his senior prom."

"Who's Julia?"

"Julia Zimmerman," he stated, "His girlfriend."

Olivia nodded, "We must go, but we will call you if we find anything."

They nodded as the detectives stepped outside and into the cool December air. Stabler took out his keys and then looked at his partner, "So, the girlfriend next?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. I wonder how she's fairing."

"Hopefully, better then Mrs. Carrison."

_J. R. Robinson High School  
Court Yard  
11:12 AM_

"The whole school is in shock. I heard the coach is going to retire Dan's number in his honour."

The detectives were talking to a pretty girl with blue eyes and auburn hair. They walked down the silent courtyard and sat on some stone chairs. Stabler was restless so he just walked around as Liv and Julia talked.

"What time did you see Dan after football practice yesterday?"

Julia wiped away a tear with her scarf before she answered, "I didn't. We were supposed to meet at the mall right after practice which ends at 5:3o, but I got a call from another player telling me that Dan and Seth were out and Dan would be late."

"Seth?"

"Seth Hahns." Julia said, "Dan's best friend, but lately they've been on no talking terms. I guess since Dan is such an easy going guy that he wanted to patch things up."

"Why would they be on no-talking terms?" Stabler asked.

Julia frowned slightly and said slowly, "I'm not sure what exactly happened, but last month Seth and Dan got into fist fight in the hallway."

"Did you know what was that about?"

"Not really, but Seth quit the team the next day."

"Why?"

Julia sighed, "Again, I don't know, but I heard from Sarah's boyfriend, Taylor, that Seth threatened Dan in the locker room the same day he quit."

Liv's eyes widened, "What type of threat?"

"He said that if Dan ever talked to Seth again that Seth would kill him."

* * *

**Chapter one done. Ooohhoohoh. What do you people think so far? Hmmm? Tell me! Tell me! Oohohoho… **

_IcyWindShine, signing off._


End file.
